minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the former leader of the Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he joins Jesse's Gang to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. Biography Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with an ocelot face on the back in Episodes 1-3. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He later gets new armor in Episode 4. (Determinant) In Episode 8, he briefly reverts to his jacket after getting "killed", before getting his armor back by the end of the episode. Personality Lukas seems to be a loyal and kind person, who is often concerned for the safety of others. He often tries to avoid arguments and keep peace in the group. Since Episode 5, he sometimes gets in trouble while trying to help, being almost entirely a victim of fate. In Episode 5, he gets thrown by Aiden in the Void while trying to stop him, and in Episode 6, he is accused of being the murderer by the Youtubers while helping Jesse stop The White Pumpkin. Furthermore, in Episode 7, if you save Petra, later on Lukas will feel bad for trying to kill you. In episode 8,Lukas also gets killed while trying to save Petra/Ivor, but later respawns. He seemed to be a bit of a coward in Episode 1, but he develops a braver personality later in the game. Relationships Jesse At first, Jesse's Gang holds a bitter rivalry with the Ocelots, who are led by Lukas, but the two began to get along with each other. Jesse can choose to treat Lukas well, and in this case, Lukas sees him/her as a friend. Alternatively, if Jesse treats Lukas with bad manners, Lukas holds a grudge against him/her. This depends on the player's decisions. If the player decides to be kind to Jesse, Lukas seems to be rather close friends with him. The Ocelots Before he left the group, Lukas was the leader of the Ocelots. He was well respected by the other group members, but once Aiden, Maya, and Gill formed the Blaze Rods, Lukas holds a grudge against them. Petra Petra and Lukas always got along in the story, but later, Lukas feels guilty because he froze when you had to choose to save Gabriel or Petra in Episode 1. After defeating the Witherstorm, they become good friends, even though Petra sometimes talks to him in a harsh way. Overall, their relationship isn't strained. Axel In Episode 1, Axel holds a grudge against Lukas, since he is a former member of the Ocelots. They later fight in the treehouse/hut that the group built on the way to the Order's temple. Based on your choice, Lukas will either stay, or leave the base and return to you in the morning, after the fight. As the story progresses, Axel and Lukas's relationship becomes more stable, and Axel starts to accept Lukas as part of the group. Reuben Reuben and Lukas don't interact much during the game. In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save the Amulet, Lukas will try to save Axel and Reuben and will pet Reuben later on. When Reuben dies, Lukas is very sad and feels sorry for Jesse's loss. Olivia Lukas and Olivia share similar personalities (being intelligent and pessimistic), even though they don't interact a lot. In the beginning, Olivia didn't like him much, but she soon accepts him as a member of the team faster than Axel does. In the beginning of episode three, they are shown arguing about how Ivor uses his door. Olivia appreciates his intelligence and Lukas cares for her well-being when she and Axel aren't with the rest of the team in Episodes 5+. Death (Respawned) Killed by: Nell (Indirectly) Pistons Lukas dies during Extreme Spleef. You can choose to save Ivor or Petra. Lukas saves whoever you don't. However, Nell appears and digs the snow out from under Lukas and Ivor/Petra with a Shovel. They fall into the Piston trap and are crushed by the Pistons. However, they respawn a short while afterwards in one of the respawn zones. Items * Lukas' Journal (Formerly and determinant) * Stone Sword * Iron Sword * Sand Block * Bow * Firework Rockets * Arrows * Book * Feather * Cookie (Determinant) * Nether star * Beacon (Formerly) * Dark Green Wool (Formerly) * White Pumpkin (Temporarily) * Slimeball (Temporarily) * Apples (Determinant) Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidentally, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. ** In Episode 7, during the intro, Lukas and the gang jump out of an ice portal'' and Lukas says, "Brrrr...Ice Lakes." In ''The Walking Dead: Season 2, Luke drowns when he walked over an icy lake and the ice cracked. This was probably a reference. ** Luke is also his alias. *In Episode 4, If the player convinces Lukas to stay with the group in the cave and go to Olivia in Ivor's cottage, saying that you're glad Lukas stayed, Jesse states that Lukas has excellent hair, and Olivia agrees with him/her. *Lukas stated that he got his jacket by knowing how to build well. *He is part of the gag in Episode 3, in which Axel constantly falls on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. In addition, Jesse also falls on him one time. *As shown in the teaser trailer for Minecraft: Story Mode, Lukas was originally meant to wear a cowboy hat and looked very different than he does currently. *Despite Ivor being the one who owns a lot of books, Lukas is the only person in the game seen caring about books (and also carries a book and quill.) *If the player is nice to Slab in Episode 8, Slab will give Lukas his book back. *Even if Lukas doesn't get armor in episode 4, he still gets armor in episode 5. *Bad things have happened to Lukas in episodes 5-8. In 5, he got kicked over the edge in Sky City, in 6, he got accused for murder, in 7, he was made useful, and in 8, he got eliminated and you can't stop from getting him eliminated. *You can't prevent Lukas from getting eliminated in episode 8. *Lukas is the former leader of the Ocelots. Gallery TLPYL Lukas Scared.png|Lukas alarmed after seeing the Wither Storm Ocelots.jpg|Lukas with the Ocelots imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether Screenshot 1.png|Lukas arguing with Jesse Screenshot 2.png|Lukas sitting in the Treehouse imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's Fortress imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang mcsm_ep5_grumpy-lukas.png|Lukas being angry on the celebration when Jesse treats him with bad manner. Ep5 Lukas falling.png|Lukas falling into the "void" mcsm_pre_lukas.png|Early design of Lukas before official release Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Lukas and Jesse in the title card for Episode Three LukasSkyCity1.jpg|Lukas on the surface beneath Sky City Lukas with (Female) Jesse.jpg|Lukas aiming his bow at the White Pumpkin's portrait in the dining room while investigating with Jesse Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress mcsm_ep5_lukas_withpumpkin.png|Lukas getting framed up by The White Pumpkin Mind Controlled Lukas.jpg|Lukas being mind-controlled by PAMA image.png|Lukas, who is slightly hurt after his scary fall LukasMindCOntrol.jpg|Mind-Controlled Lukas Inside PAMA Lucas writing in his book.jpeg|Lukas writing in his book that he found in the White Pumpkin's mansion Mind controlled Lucas being saved by Jessie, when he/ she pushes him into the water.jpeg|Mind-controlled Lukas being saved by Jesse pushing him into the water. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway Lucas off to save his friends .jpeg|Lukas going off to save his friends (The Ocelots) Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_54_53 μμ.png|Lukas after PAMA is defeated Mcsm ep5 lukas sand.png|Lukas holding a sand block. JesseandLukashugging.png|Jesse hugging Lukas after PAMA's defeated. Imagelukastalking.jpg|Lukas in the Wool World at The End Imagelukassneaking.jpg|Lukas at The Swamp in episode 4. (Determinant) Lukas.png|Lukas talking to Jesse in the Masion in episode 6. Mcsm ep3 lukas wool-1.png|Lukas mad because they can't find Soren in The End. Mcsm ep3 lukas wool.png|Lukas mad and arguing with Jesse. Lucas being pushed out of the nether portal .jpeg|Lukas looking up at Jesse after being shoved out of the Nether. Nuuu.png|Lukas and Petra about to be eliminated. (Determinant) Mcsm ep8 portal hallway outside.png|Lukas talking to Harper. Mcsm ep6 lukas-pumpkin.png|Jesse seeing Lukas with the white pumpkin mask. But it turns out that Lukas is not The White Pumpkin. Lukas ep3.png|Lukas talking with Jesse in episode 3. 14125485_10153866707048597_4845522649974261190_o.jpg|Lukas with the gang fighting Competitors. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Builders Category:PAMA Victims Category:Determinant Characters